


work it out

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [10]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, DC Comics References, Gen, Multi, Other, References to 2017 Films, Star Wars References, anyways shao and regina are geeks, i love this ot3 tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: “Cheerio my ladies, care for some help?”Yolanda, Regina, and Mylene redo their first date, but they're not the only ones at the theater.





	work it out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic and the other fic before I found out that the actress for Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot) was a zionist and is heavily problematic so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm supporting that movie. Well, I do support it...I just wished someone else played Wonder Woman ya feel
> 
> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce

“Oh hell nah,” Regina frowns. “We ain't watching that.”

Yolanda sighs. She knew if she suggested something other than a Marvel or DC film, either Mylene or Regina would shut the idea down. “I had to watch Wonder Woman for two hours, so we’re watching this.”

“Mylene, back me up,” Regina turns to Mylene, who isn't even listening. “Yo, Mylé, you there?”

“What?”

“Yolanda wants to see All Eyez On Me and I don't wanna watch some lame ass biopic on some dead rapper,” Regina explains.

“Why not?” Mylene raises an eyebrow. She don't like rap that much either, but they did watch a superhero movie the last time and they did agree that they were gonna let Yolanda choose this time around. “Let’s just watch it! They ain't nothing else that’s interesting on any of the marquees.”

“But...Captain Underpants…” Regina whines.

“Regina,” Mylene warns.

Regina groans while Yolanda smirks in triumph and turns around to face the people in front of her. They are a couple people behind, so it might not take too long to get the next showing. Mylene gives Regina a stern look, that says more than it should. Regina rolls her eyes, a little annoyed, but upon seeing how happy Yolanda is, she relaxes. She still don't wanna see some boring ass true story bullshit.

Once the girls purchase their tickets and head inside, Yolanda takes time trying to find the theater room while Mylene and Regina stay behind, their arms full of snacks and drinks. “This place is so damn big for no reason! Why the fuck did we come back here?” Mylene complains.

“Because it’s clean,” Yolanda answers.

“Cheerio my ladies, care for some help?” Mylene rolls her eyes upon hearing her friend Zeke behind them. She turns around, and as usual, he’s accompanied with Shaolin Fantastic (she stops herself from rolling her eyes), and the Kipling brothers (sans Dizzee) with Napoleon and Tanya.

“No, nigga, we don't need you,” Yolanda scoffs. 

“Why you gotta be mean to me each time we see each other?” Zeke inquires.

“Because I don’t like your boujee ass,” Yolanda replies half heartedly.

Regina waves at Shao with her free hand. “What’s up, Regina?” Shao grins.

Yolanda, Zeke, and Mylene look taken aback, while Ra and Tanya wave it off as coincidence (they both agree silently that it’s none of their business), Napoleon is kind of surprised, and Boo raises both his eyebrows in piqued interest. Zeke doesn't really want to ask but Mylene and Yolanda are staring at Regina, definitely ready to ask Regina when did she become friends with Shao “Anyways, why are y’all here? There’s like, mad movie theaters in the entire borough that y’all could've went to,” Yolanda inquires.

“‘Cause this place is mad clean,” Boo points out, with the same argument she made earlier.

“Let’s go before we miss the previews,” Ra announces.

Shao glares at Ra. “Nigga, no one cares about previews.”

“They probably showing the Last Jedi trailer and I wanna see it!”

“You watched it over fifty times and shared it countlessly on Facebook, tagging everybody and they moms!” Tanya argues. “You deadass even tagged my moms!”

“True,” Zeke says out loud. “Alright, come on y’all. Clearly the girls don't want us here.”

Yolanda waves at each of them sarcastically, and gives Boo a noogie, making Napoleon laugh and Boo to get embarrassed and pissed off. He walks away grumbling. “A’ight, let’s go find our theater.”

* * *

 

The movie was interesting, and it keeps Yolanda’s interest up. Mylene also watches it, but at times, she would catch Regina either falling asleep or picking at her nails. She had to nudge Regina at many times. 

Zeke and Shao and the rest of the crew catch up with them on the street and they enter the same train cart. “Yo...Wonder Woman was so dope!” Shao exclaims. Mylene sneers a little while Yolanda pretends to ignore Shao. She still isn’t impressed by his wannabe ass. 

“Deadass!” Regina exclaims. “We watched it last week and I was so amazed! If I could watch it a second time, I would!”

“Issa date then?” Shao suggests.

Regina rolls her eyes amusedly. “A’ight, but we not gonna be like Ra and start watching Wonder Woman fifty times.”

“Hey! Star Wars is a masterpiece!” Ra defends.

“Ok, honestly speaking, how did y’all become friends?” Boo asks, finally revealing the elephant in the room. 

Shao and Regina glance at each other. Part of the story on how they became friends requires Shao to come out, and as much as he respects his brothers for being honest, he ain't ready for that yet. Plus, they in public. That isn't the ideal place to be. “She used to live in my neighborhood,” Shao says simply. 

Well...it isn’t a lie. Everyone else seems satisfied with that answer, except for Zeke. He could tell there’s more to it but he won’t confront Shao right now. “Yeah,” Regina says, with a shrug. “Ain't nothing wrong with Shao being my friend, right girls?” She directs her indirect question mostly towards Mylene, who has the biggest problem with Shao at the moment.

“I don’t even understand why you’re friends with him, really,” Yolanda replies. She isn’t gonna lie to her girlfriend, even if Shao is right there. 

“We ain't never talked for you to even say that,” Shao accuses, staring at Yolanda.

“Yeah, well, you aren't really worth my time,” Yolanda retorts. 

“I ain't worth your time?” Shao raises both eyebrows and gives Yolanda an affronted stare, but Zeke slaps Shao’s chest to stop him from saying anything else that may offend any of the girls. “You fucking lucky.”

“Ok, Shaolin Fantastic.”

Regina regrets even acknowledging Shao now. She could’ve just kept things quiet like Shao wanted, because they both know Mylene mainly has a problem with Shao, but to hear Yolanda as well doesn’t seem to like Shao…it’s kind of heartbreaking. Before she even had Yolanda or Mylene she had Shao and she cherished the friendship they had. “Seriously, you guys.”

“Real talk, if I wasn’t ok with it, I would've kept Zeke away from him,” Mylene replies. “I ain't gonna keep you away from your friends, even if they are as fake and boujee as Shaolin Fantastic.”

Shao sneers at Mylene. “Yo, Regina, control your girlfriends.”

“Yo, Zeke, control your mans,” Yolanda retorts, glaring at Shao. 

Zeke resists the urge to blush upon hearing that. “Let’s go to another train cart,” he tells Shao. Luckily for everyone else, Shao agrees. “Ay, y’all coming or what?” He asks the rest of the crew.

Not another word is shared as Yolanda watches her brothers, Napoleon, and Tanya follow Zeke and Shao to the next cart. “Deadass, why are they friends with that nigga?” Yolanda inquires. “Why are you friends with that nigga? I’mma try to get past this, but I will never be friends with that piece of shit.”

“Same,” Mylene agrees.

Regina sighs again, and decides not to say anything else. Arguing with two people that don't like her friend would just be a waste of time. “Moving on. Did y’all enjoy that date?”

“Man, I want a redo! It was going well until Shaolin ruined it!” Yolanda groans, causing both Regina and Mylene to laugh. She was mostly kidding though. 

“How many times we gonna redo a date, Yolanda Kipling?” Mylene smirks. 

Yolanda laughs, and throws her arms around her girlfriends. “I love y’all.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
